


from the western sea

by TI_82



Series: Terato, Terahto: a Monsterfucker Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, First Time, M/M, Modern Era, Monsterfucker, Other, Rimming, Romance, Teratophilia, aka several thousand year old dragon and a man in his seventies, read: sex with a dragon as a dragon, though those are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TI_82/pseuds/TI_82
Summary: Despite thousands of years in the world (and the last few millennia spent living and growing besides humanity), sometimes Áo Liè can still end up taken off guard. Lǎo Jié is one of those rare times, and Áo Liè isn't complaining.
Relationships: Chinese Dragon/Original Male Character, Lóng/Old Man
Series: Terato, Terahto: a Monsterfucker Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	from the western sea

Áo Liè was, for the most part, a simple man with simple tastes. When he bothered to be a man, of course, though that was more a distinction between 'human man' and his own body. He chose to do that most of the time these days, though; it was much harder to get laid if you were running around as a lóng. Human men tended to have a bit of an aversion to that many scales.

What could he say, he was a bit of a traditionalist. At least he had the common courtesy to _ask_ the men he took to bed, though he was having more and more trouble finding men to his taste without relying on Tinder, and he distrusted that _immensely._ Besides, his type often weren't very good with technology at all.

He liked older men, was all. Well, at least older-looking men. He inevitably had a bit of a head start on the whole age thing, for all that his preferred shape was a fit man in his late thirties, skin like sandalwood and eyes like coal. It came from being a few thousand years old.

He was mostly in this bar tonight because he'd been hoping to hook up with the bartender. He was a little young for Áo Liè - not even in his sixties - but he was handsome enough. That had been the plan, anyway, but through the pulsing club lights and the writhing young bodies, Áo Liè spied a piece of good luck long before he reached the bar itself.

A man sat at the end of the bar, visibly out of place - he sat with a drink that looked far too fruity for his strong if aged hands, and his hair was a beautiful, thick white, tied back. His beard was well groomed, his features were dignified, the lines on his warm sepia face telling the story of a life well-lived, and Áo Liè could suddenly barely remember the bartender's name. Wěi? Fuck if he knew.

The man, though, was very clearly uncomfortable, watching the gay bar with its dance floor curiously - but with guilt, too. Shame. And no little wistfulness. The complexity of the expression - so much more subtle and nuanced than any of the men around Áo Liè right now - was like a light in the darkness. Áo Liè wasn't entirely sure he had much of a choice anymore.

He made his way around slowly, suspecting that simply striding over and hitting on the man would go very poorly indeed, and eventually managed to casually slide into the seat beside him. Áo Liè took a second just to admire the man from the corner of his eye. The man hadn't seemed to notice Áo Liè. Time to fix that.

'Would you like me to buy you a different drink?' he asked, and the man jumped in surprise, snapping his head around to look at Áo Liè. 'You don't seem to like that one very much.'

The man wouldn't meet Áo Liè's eyes, the smile on his face clearly polite instead of genuine. 'Thank you for the offer, but you don't need to do that,' he said. 'I was about to leave.'

'So soon?' Áo Liè asked, disappointed. He didn't bother to hide it, and the man looked surprised.

'I - think this was a mistake,' the man said, awkward.

'Coming here, you mean?'

The man nodded, wry now. 'I'm an old man,' he sighed, then laughed a little. 'Much too old for this sort of thing. I thought it would be different, but this is a place meant for young people like you.'

'I'm older than I look,' Áo Liè said, wobbling a hand. 'And this place is meant for anyone who wants to be here, regardless of age.'

The man laughed. 'Perhaps, but the things I wanted from this place aren't things it can give me. And you shouldn't be wasting your time on an old man like me. You're still young, even if you're older than your face. You should be living life.'

'Any time I spend on something I want to do could never be wasted,' Áo Liè replied.

The man laughed again. 'And wiser than your apparent age might lead one to believe,' the man said, but his smile was more genuine now, warm and crinkled. Áo Liè was in trouble, he could just _feel_ it. 'I feel as though I should continue trying to convince you to direct your attention to someone more worthy of your time, but you strike me as the persistent sort. So what brings you to talk to an old man in a bar full of choices? You seem curious.'

'I'd hoped to buy you a drink,' Áo Liè answered. 'And maybe get your name in the bargain.'

'Jié,' the man said, seemingly startled into it, before his expression turned rueful. 'Though most call me Lǎo Jié these days.'

'Lǎo Jié,' Áo Liè said, his voice a soft sigh, and Lǎo Jié glanced away; had it not been for the club lighting turning blue, Áo Liè suspected he might have seen Lǎo Jié's cheeks colour. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Áo Liè.'

Lǎo Jié's eyebrows rose. 'Your parents were bold when they named you, I see.'

'Maybe,' Áo Liè conceded, making him laugh. 'But it hasn't brought me bad luck just yet.'

'You still have time.'

'Certainly. And luck continues to favour me - after all, I met you tonight.'

Lǎo Jié glanced away again. 'I appreciate your intentions,' he said, taking Áo Liè off guard, 'but you don't need to humour me out of pity. My ego isn't quite so fragile that I need a handsome young man to flatter me.'

Áo Liè blinked. 'Pity - no, absolutely not,' he protested, now a little offended - but not on his own behalf. 'I wouldn't talk to you if I didn't mean it. There are many ways to waste my time in this room. You aren't one of them.'

Lǎo Jié watched him. 'I suppose I don't understand,' he said at last. 'You're a very handsome young man. You shouldn't spend your time with me.'

'And you are a very handsome man yourself,' Áo Liè said bluntly, losing his patience a bit and deciding honesty was the best choice. 'I find you interesting, _because_ you are not young and empty-headed. If you are uncomfortable and want me to go, then I will do so; I would hate to make you unhappier than you already look. But I am here because I want to be. Not out of pity, and not out of curiosity.'

Lǎo Jié's mouth opened and closed for a second, very clearly startled. Then he smiled - a little shy - and Áo Liè knew he was fucked, even if it wasn't literally. 'Well. It's difficult to argue against something that articulate. I'll ask your forgiveness, Áo Liè - this is... well, I haven't done this before.'

Áo Liè blinked. 'You mean a club?'

Lǎo Jié's smile became a little bitter. 'No. At all.'

Áo Liè took a second to take that in, then sighed. 'Then I'll ask your forgiveness, too,' he said. 'I've been pushy as hell, haven't I?'

Lǎo Jié snorted. 'Perhaps. But I'm not offended, only surprised.'

'In a good way, I hope.'

Lǎo Jié smiled again, a little wider than he had so far. 'In a very good way,' he agreed.

Áo Liè took a chance and laid his hand atop Lǎo Jié's. 'This isn't a proposition, even I'm not so pushy as all that,' he joked, making Lǎo Jié laugh. 'But you don't want to be here, I'm perfectly fine with leaving, and I think it would be nice to talk. There's a beer garden not far from here with a few small tables.' Maybe a little divine power would make one of those tables clear. 'And you strike me as more of a beer man.'

Lǎo Jié laughed again. 'I don't know the names of the drinks at the bar anymore, so at least I'll know what I'm buying this time,' he said.

'You won't be buying anything,' Áo Liè said, and when Lǎo Jié hesitated, Áo Liè smiled in the most charming way he knew how. 'Come on, what's the point of being a rich young man if I can't show a handsome man like yourself a good time?'

'You have sweeter words than I've earned,' Lǎo Jié quipped, 'but if it would make you happy.'

'What's important is that it makes _you_ happy,' Áo Liè replied.

Lǎo Jié looked away. 'It would,' he said, the admission sounding like it was mortifying.

Áo Liè couldn't help beaming. 'Then let's go.'

* * *

'This is much nicer,' Lǎo Jié admitted. The beer garden was far from quiet, but there'd _miraculously_ been a small table free, and now the two of them sat in a corner, beers in hand. Lǎo Jié looked infinitely more comfortable, and walking over here had allowed Áo Liè to see that Lǎo Jié must have spent his youth hauling fucking _granite,_ because he was built like a rock wall. Mostly. He also looked very much like he gave excellent hugs and cuddled like a pro, but that was probably just Áo Liè getting his hopes up. 'Thank you for this.'

'It's my genuine pleasure,' Áo Liè assured him. 'I'm not a huge fan of clubs, myself.' He was much more a fan of quiet evenings with wine in a convenient nearby dish, curled up next to the fire so his belly scales would accumulate the most warmth. Clubs had their uses, though - case in point: the man across from him. 'Can I ask a question?'

Lǎo Jié nodded, but said, 'About what I said before we left?'

'Yes.'

Lǎo Jié sighed, but held up a hand when Áo Liè opened his mouth to apologise. 'It's alright. I think a part of me wants to tell you more than I don't want to say it, else I wouldn't have alluded to it - the truth makes a habit of escaping no matter how we try to lock it away.'

Áo Liè tilted his head, but didn't speak.

'My wife died two years ago,' Lǎo Jié said. 'She was my best friend, the mother of my children - but she lived a good life, and it was her time. We were close, and we'd lived a happy life, even though she knew I never loved her the way a husband should. Neither did she love me as a wife should love her husband.'

Ah. Áo Liè could see where this led. 

'I loved her still, and she loved me still. But since I was young, I knew I was... abnormal. Or so I thought at the time. It was a relief to marry Cheng, to realise I could have children with her even if I couldn't desire her. We gave each other comfortable, respectable lives. But now my daughter is grown and far away, and Cheng is at rest, and I've gone back and forth on even trying to see what I might have had, if the world had been different when I was a young man.'

'I'm glad you took the chance,' Áo Liè said. He took a drink of his beer, then added, 'and I'm glad you let me whisk you away.'

Lǎo Jié laughed. 'Cheng would have liked you, I think,' he said, eyes crinkled up from his smile. 'So tell me about you. What do you do with your time?'

'Read, mostly,' Áo Liè replied, making Lǎo Jié blink. 'I made money on the stock exchange -' for decades upon decades now - 'and I'm fortunate enough not to need to work. Most of the money is donated to charitable works or reinvested, but I live comfortably enough.'

'That sounds like a peaceful life.'

'It is. But sometimes there is still something lacking in its purpose. Even rich men still have the drive to do something of worth. I think it is intrinsic to any being's nature.'

'You're strange,' Lǎo Jié said, drinking from his beer. 'With no offence meant, of course. But you speak differently from time to time.'

'What?' Áo Liè said, startled.

'Sometimes you speak as the young man you look like. Other times, though, you speak as though you're much older. Your words change. Then a few moments later, it's as if you remind yourself that you're supposed to sound otherwise.'

'...I hadn't noticed,' Áo Liè said, because it was true.

Lǎo Jié smiled. 'If you had, you wouldn't have done it,' he said. 'I'm afraid I'm about to convince you I'm a crazy old man, but for my own peace of mind, I have a question of my own.'

'What is it?' Áo Liè said, now a touch unnerved.

'What are you?'

The question was simple, as was the answer; the difficulty came in the understanding, at least in Áo Liè's part. He was coming up blank, stunned as Lǎo Jié watched him patiently. He liked to think he wasn't a coward, though. And this was what he got for like older men for their intelligence and wisdom.

'How did you guess?'

Lǎo Jié laughed a little. 'Because no rich man your apparent age would _truly_ be interested in a man my age. And the way you speak is strange. You appeared without warning. There were too many oddities, and what did I truly have to lose by asking?'

'I'll continue to object to that first reason,' Áo Liè said dryly. 'Internet porn says otherwise.'

At that Lǎo Jié's eyes went a little wide, his sepia skin reddening. 'Excuse me?'

'It's not important. Regardless, if you've ferreted me out - faster than anyone else, I assure you - then the answer is very simple.' He lifted his beer bottle. 'I wasn't named after Áo Liè.'

He then took a sip as Lǎo Jié stared at him.

'But you're... You can't be Bái Lóngmǎ.'

'Last I checked. Though I really do prefer Áo Liè,' he said, and smiled. 'As it's my proper name. Besides, the White Horse Dragon was a very long time ago. If we're immortal, than would we not change with the times as humans have done? It's not so strange.'

'It really is to me,' Lǎo Jié said faintly. 'Why are you here?'

'Because you're handsome and I enjoy your company.'

'Since when do dragons seek out the company of human men?'

Áo Liè snorted. 'There have always been lóng who prefer the company of human men,' he said. 'But we are old men ourselves, in a way. Why would we want some empty-headed young thing, when half of any pleasant encounter is the conversation before?' Áo Liè let his smile turn sly. 'And the other half benefits from experience, don't you think?'

Lǎo Jié ducked his head, cheeks coloured again. 'You don't mean to say...'

'Lǎo Jié.'

He looked up.

'You don't need to accept what I'm offering,' Áo Liè said firmly. 'It is an offer, not a demand. I'm still the man you met an hour past. Unless you would let _that_ man take you to bed, then you should not let me.'

'I would prefer this man, if you please,' Lǎo Jié replied, taking Áo Liè off guard. 'This one is honest, after all. And it does my heart good, knowing I'm not taking advantage of a younger man. You appear younger than my daughter, you know.'

Áo Liè smiled ruefully. 'I should have known decent men like you wouldn't be lured in by beauty and riches.'

'That's where you're wrong,' Lǎo Jié said, and somehow - miraculously - he seemed far more comfortable now. 'I was lured. I just felt guilt for it. It's hard to feel guilty about it when it turns out _I'm_ the young man in the equation.'

Áo Liè started to laugh, helpless in it, and Lǎo Jié just smiled at him.

* * *

_'Oh,'_ Lǎo Jié breathed into Áo Liè's mouth as Áo Liè pushed him gently up against the wall, barely managing to close the front door as he went. Lǎo Jié's arms were as sturdy as stone around Áo Liè, and his hands held Áo Liè like he was something precious. Áo Liè kissed him again, fingers digging into the thick white hair, and Lǎo Jié breathed out another tiny _'Oh.'_

'What would you like?' Áo Liè asked, breathless himself, hard and trying like hell not to just shove his hips against Lǎo Jié's and rub off here in the entry hallway. 'Do you know?'

Lǎo Jié opened his mouth, clearly about to say something, then coloured. 'I don't.'

'A mouth so handsome as yours wasn't made for lying,' Áo Liè murmured.

'It's wrong,' Lǎo Jié said. 'And I would rather do what you would like regardless.'

Good, it was nice to see Áo Liè had been right in suspecting Lǎo Jié was a hell of a bottom. 'Tell me anyway. What do you have to lose?'

'Your attraction.'

'Very unlikely. Tell me, Lǎo Jié. Let me know.'

'I want you to look like yourself,' he said slowly, mortified with it, and it took Áo Liè a second to catch on.

'You mean as a dragon,' he tested, and Lǎo Jié nodded. 'And not just to see what I look like.'

This time Lǎo Jié shook his head, and looked a little bit like he wanted to die - at least until the needy sound Áo Liè had been trying to hide broke through his control.

'Do you have any idea of the last time I made love in my own body?' he demanded, pulling Lǎo Jié down and kissing him harshly, until Lǎo Jié was holding him so tightly Áo Liè thought his hands might be bruising. _Good,_ he thought, greedy for it. _Good, let him mark me. Let some part of him stay just a little longer._ 'Centuries, Lǎo Jié.'

'You would want to?'

'I wear this shape because human men are generally turned off by an inhuman partner,' Áo Liè pointed out. 'Which I suppose I can't blame them for, but I'm no animal.'

'Anyone who thinks you an animal is someone who doesn't deserve to be in your bed,' Lǎo Jié replied, the words quiet but passionate, and Áo Liè could only kiss him again for it. When he pulled Lǎo Jié back, further into the apartment, Lǎo Jié followed eagerly. Áo Liè wasn't surprised; this was the first time in a long time - if ever - that Lǎo Jié would be touched in a way he wanted to be.

'Your home is beautiful,' he said, looking around; it was a large penthouse apartment, as Áo Liè had no intention of living on the ground floor unless it was deep beneath a lake, and it overlooked the late night lights of Xining City. Warm and old fashioned, he usually explained it away to his partners as an 'inherited' home from a wealthy father, but he had no need for the explanation now.

'Thank you,' Áo Liè replied. 'You make it more so.'

'Flatterer,' Lǎo Jié laughed, but he was very visibly hard in his pants, and Áo Liè very much wanted to take care of that.

'One moment,' he said, closing his eyes. Like it always did, letting go of his human shape was like stripping out of a too-tight suit that he never realised was restrictive until it was gone again. When he opened his eyes again, shaking out his mane, Lǎo Jié was staring at him; the expression on his face was somewhere at the crossroads of awed and... well.

'The only shame,' Lǎo Jié said softly, taking steps towards Áo Liè, desirous still, 'is that while you're in your own body, I can't kiss you as before.'

Áo Liè laughed, his voice returned to its comfortable low rumble. Lǎo Jié touched Áo Liè's head gingerly, and Áo Liè tilted his head into the touch. He moved closer himself, curling around Lǎo Jié's frame. Lǎo Jié was smaller like this, and he didn't seem to be breathing once Áo Liè had him in his coils.

'But there are other things we can do,' Áo Liè replied, and Lǎo Jié shivered at his voice, surrounded by it as he was. 'Let me show you. Let me make love to you. You don't have to worry about a thing.'

'I worry that I might not be as pleasurable to you as you will be to me,' Lǎo Jié admitted.

Áo Liè set his head on one of his own coils, looking up at Lǎo Jié. He told himself it wasn't as adoring as it felt. 'When I take you, it will be with great pleasure,' he said, and Lǎo Jié shivered again. 'When I spend inside you, it will be with joy.'

'Áo Liè,' Lǎo Jié said, his voice faint. To have so great an effect on a man with Lǎo Jié's dignity, with his strong body and kind heart, was bringing Áo Liè's arousal closer and closer to the surface.

'Take off your clothes,' he murmured, unwinding from around Lǎo Jié. 'The carpet in front of the fireplace is soft - it's where I sleep. I'll get the fire started.'

'Are you so cold?' Lǎo Jié asked, concern in his voice even as he pulled off his shirt.

'No,' Áo Liè answered. 'I just think you'll be beautiful underneath me in the firelight.'

Lǎo Jié looked like he would burn up from the colour in his cheeks. 'Áo Liè, your words are sweeter than I know what to do with,' he said, shirt gently laid aside and his fingers working on his pants as Áo Liè turned on the fireplace. Electricity was a glorious thing, he thought affectionately; humanity was just as glorious someone's.

When he looked back, Lǎo Jié was bare; his body was hard from a lifetime of work, but there was some softness, too - he'd retired a few years before his wife's death. Áo Liè couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted someone so badly.

'On your hands and knees,' he murmured, eyes fixated on Lǎo Jié's dick. 'I need to prepare you. I'll use my mouth.'

Lǎo Jié jerked; his cock twitched. 'You don't mean -'

'Would you prefer to prepare yourself? I have lube in the bedroom.'

Lǎo Jié shook his head slowly. 'Will it be enough?'

'I will not hurt you, either with my tongue or my cock,' Áo Liè said. 'I promise.'

'Then I trust you,' Lǎo Jié said, and without another word walked to the carpet and sank down onto his knees. 'Oh, this is very soft,' he said, clearly surprised as he bent forward, resting on his elbows. Áo Liè took a second to just stare at Lǎo Jié's ass and bemoan that the world had been deprived of a man who had the quintessential bottom arch without even trying.

Then, never far from the surface, rose Áo Liè's deepest instincts, the base part of himself. It growled that the world would continue to be deprived, because this was Áo Liè's, no one else's. It had never been before and would never be now.

He told that part of himself to kindly shut the fuck up and moved around, nudging Lǎo Jié's legs farther apart before settling his claws very gently atop Lǎo Jié's calves. Lǎo Jié's shuddered as Áo Liè's breath ghosted over the skin of his ass.

'Are you alright?' Áo Liè asked.

'I'm doing my best to politely wait for the dragon prince behind me to touch me as he promised, instead of begging him to do so,' Lǎo Jié said, voice a little dry. 'Though if you could pass word to him, I'd be grateful.'

Áo Liè started to laugh, and when Lǎo Jié started to laugh too, Áo Liè's tongue snaked out of his mouth to touch Lǎo Jié's skin, the wet tip circling his asshole.

Lǎo Jié went gratifyingly silent, at least until Áo Liè's tongue breached his hole, just the tiniest bit. 'Oh, god,' Lǎo Jié breathed, shifting a little, but his legs were held in place by Áo Liè's gentle claws. Áo Liè slowly worked his tongue deeper, then withdrew a little; when a protesting noise left Lǎo Jié, Áo Liè plunged his tongue back in. Lǎo Jié groaned, rocking back a little, then groaned louder when Áo Liè rolled his tongue against his prostate. 'I -'

Áo Liè did it again, stealing both Lǎo Jié's words and his breath. Then he pushed his tongue deeper, and deeper still, until it was about half as deep as his dick could go and Lǎo Jié's ass was slick with his saliva, which was thicker than any human's and far more slippery. Lǎo Jié was pushing back against each movement, his breath harsh, then groaned as Áo Liè slid free.

Áo Liè slithered forward, stretching himself over Lǎo Jié's back; between his back legs his cock had emerged from its slit, thick as his tongue and much longer, dripping with his own precome to lube the way as it always did. When it brushed Lǎo Jié's skin, he moaned, which he cut off almost immediately.

'Make noise,' Áo Liè encouraged, positioning himself, helped by Lǎo Jié's spreading legs and lifting hips. 'Don't hide your pleasure. Let me know how I make you feel.'

'Please,' Lǎo Jié whispered. 'Please, it feels empty without you -'

'Then let me fill you up again.'

He pressed the tip of his cock against Lǎo Jié's stretched hole, then began to push inside; Lǎo Jié helped him by pushing back, but groaned when Áo Liè stopped a short way past where his tongue had reached.

'Any deeper and I might hurt you,' Áo Liè said gently.

'I'll tell you if it happens,' Lǎo Jié panted, 'so don't stop - please, Áo Liè, keep going. Please.'

His breathing far more shallow now, Áo Liè slid deeper into Lǎo Jié's body, slow and careful, but all Lǎo Jié did was moan; when his ass met the soft scales of Áo Liè's groin, he moaned again. It was a good sound. Áo Liè didn't remember the last time a human had taken his entire dick like this. Hundreds of years past. If that. 'Are you comfortable?'

'It feels so good, Áo Liè,' Lǎo Jié whispered. 'I never knew. I never knew.'

Experimentally, carefully, Áo Liè rolled his lower body; he almost missed Lǎo Jié's hungry groan, because he was so thoroughly captured by the feeling of sinking deep inside him. Lǎo Jié was hot and slick around him, so tight it felt like his ass was gripping Áo Liè's dick, and as his hips pushed back he drove Áo Liè deeper still. Áo Liè's claws were braced to either side of Lǎo Jié, and to his surprise Lǎo Jié's hands moved to grip Áo Liè's legs like they were wrists. 'Keep going,' Lǎo Jié said. 'Please. I've never felt this, please -'

Áo Liè rocked in and out again, and evidently wasn't going quite fast enough for Lǎo Jié, given how the man slammed his hips back. Áo Liè swallowed, a little light-headed. He repeated it, faster this time, and Lǎo Jié met him, a cracked moan leaving his lips; again, Áo Liè thrust into his body, and again, Lǎo Jié shoved back with a pleasure-soaked cry -

And then Áo Liè found himself helplessly fucking Lǎo Jié, body in constant motion as the man beneath him moaned and begged. He was just so _good,_ his ass felt like perfection around Áo Liè's cock, his hands around Áo Liè's legs tight and desperate.

'Touch yourself,' Áo Liè said, but Lǎo Jié shook his head no.

'This is enough,' Lǎo Jié panted, 'this will be enough, I feel - oh, Áo Liè, how did I never -'

'You never have to go without, now,' Áo Liè said, not aware of the words he would say before they left his mouth as he drove in and out of Lǎo Jié, hard, wet-sounding thrusts echoing in the room amidst their voices. 'Whenever you like, whenever you want - to lay beneath me, to sit astride me, like this or how we met - always, always -'

**'Áo Liè,'** Lǎo Jié moaned with a loud cry, and then his already tight ass tightened even further as his hips fucked frantically back. When Áo Liè realised what had just happened, he thrust deep and growled out his pleasure as he came, spilling his cum inside Lǎo Jié in great pumps of wetness that left the dignified man beneath him whimpering from the pleasure. 'It's so much,' Lǎo Jié whispered after a second. 'I've never... I feel so full.'

'Then I've done my job and made love to you as you deserve,' Áo Liè panted. His cock slid free, retreating back into its slit, and Lǎo Jié moaned as Áo Liè's cum began to trickle out, spilling down his thighs; Áo Liè knew, because he could see it when he lifted himself up.

Carefully, he arranged Lǎo Jié's pleasure-limp body until he was nestled in Áo Liè's grip. He was, as Áo Liè had suspected, an excellent cuddler.

'Did you mean it?' Lǎo Jié said after a long time, the two of them resting warm in the firelight. 'When you said I would never have to go without?'

'Lǎo Jié,' Áo Liè murmured, 'if you were to ask, I'd gladly be your companion for the rest of your days.'

'Then let me ask,' Lǎo Jié said, and laughed. 'I'm an old man. I think it's time I settled down, don't you?'

Áo Liè started to laugh and had a feeling that in some way, from this moment on, he would never fully stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened


End file.
